


The Estate Sale

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [5]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Library Sex, Stranger Sex, Surprise Ending, Table Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Echo receives a handwritten flyer for an estate sale and finds more than she was looking for.





	The Estate Sale

Echo pulled off the side of the road on the gravel drive. Cars lined each side. She grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and climbed out. The handwritten flyer for the estate sale had been tucked into her mail slot. Something about the feel of the paper and the smoothness of the ink of the letter, thick stationary and calligraphy ink. She could see the pauses and the strokes of the nub of the letters.  
Echo found herself closing shop for the day and taking a drive into the countryside for this estate sale. The manor loomed overhead. It looked like something from Victorian England plunked down into Midwestern afternoon sunshine. She stepped into the foyer. It looked like everything was up for sale, the majority of it not to her taste or her price range.  
She found herself wandering away from the main rooms where most of the people touched and examined everything that once belonged to someone else. She had the fleeting thought that she shouldn't be here. It wasn't right. But her feet still carried her further and further away from the people and the noise.  
The soft ticking of a clock drew her attention to a set of doors open just a crack. She laid her hand on the hands, the metal warm despite the cool darkness around her. She pushed them open and stepped into their vacated space.  
"Wow..." Her fingers slipped from the warm metal as she gawked over the floor to ceiling bookshelves. But the ceiling in this room didn't stop at the first floor, it went upward to the ceiling of the second floor. Polished bronze banisters protected a catwalk around the second floor of shelves. There were spiral staircases in each corner and rolling ladders on the both levels. She giggled. "I feel like Belle."  
"But you're much more beautiful." She squealed in surprise and whirled around. The breathtaking blonde man stood a foot above her, chest broad and built tapering down to a narrow waist. His brilliant blue eyes sparkled devilishly and his lush pink lips twitched with a smirk. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to scare you."  
"Fucking terrified, man. I think I lost about 5 years off my life."  
He tilted his head to the side rather curiously, his gaze making her shift vulnerably. "I don't think so...maybe only a year." He smiled.  
Echo smiled at the joke. She held out her hand. "I'm Echo Daniels."  
The man took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. She stared at his mouth as it grew closer to her hand. His tongue flicked out and licked a line up her fingers before his lips pressed to her knuckles. She gasped. This should be awkward and creepy but she couldn't find it in herself to be uncomfortable. In fact, she found herself drawn to him, much like the handwritten flyer. "Steve Rogers."  
"Is this your home?"  
"It's a...family estate."  
"I'm sorry for your loss." She picked up the minute shrug.  
"You like books, Echo?"  
"I love them. I have a rare and vintage bookstore in town."  
"Excellent." He turned her around with a touch on her side and step in the direction of books. "I have no doubt that you'll find something in here. Can I get you a drink?"  
"Oh no, thank you. I've only just got here."  
Steve nodded. "Well, I'll be right across the hall if you need anything."  
"Thank you..." She ducked her head to the side and blushed. Steve's lips twitched. She missed the flash of silvery black that flared across his eyes.

Hours later, Steve looked up from his desk. He could see her moving about excitedly. She was the last one. She was the one. All the others had paid their way and left with the ultimately cursed or possessed treasures. But her, this unassuming beauty had lost herself in the library.  
His lips twitched. He'd be drawn to place that flyer in her mail slot. He'd watched her pull creased paper from where he'd wedged it in the open slot so she'd be sure to see it. Her beauty struck him, which was a rare thing. Not just her physical beauty but her soul. It shone brilliantly to his other eyes. She was not pure, nor innocent. It swirled with emotions and a hint of darkness. Steve felt a peculiar tingling, an awareness. He -Wanted- her.  
His silent steps carried him to just behind her again. "It's late." She screamed and dropped the book at her feet. He smirked. "There goes another year."  
She glared at him playfully over her shoulder before bending to pick up the book. How easily it would have been for him to reach out and grab her hips, pulling her ass against him crotch. To run his hands over the smooth swells of her ass then down around her front to her breasts. He shook his head as himself as she moved past him to set the book on a covered table.  
"Forgive me, Echo. You're the last one here, I'm afraid."  
"Oh." She glanced at the door. "I'm sorry. I'm not keeping you, am I?"  
"No." He smiled. "Have you found everything?"  
"Oh god, no." She laughed. The joyful sound skipped along his nerves and settled in his belly in a deep ache. "I could spend days in here, weeks." She sighed, a contented smile on her lips.  
"You really do love books."  
"Oh yes." She picked up a book off the pile and opened it. "Smell it." His eyebrow raised. "Come on then. Take a deep breath. Like it's a fresh baked pizza out of the oven. Or maybe a homemade apple pie." She tucked her tongue to the back of her teeth. "Or maybe your lover's pussy fresh out of the shower."  
Steve's eyebrows shot up. Definitely not innocent if she's asking a strange man to smell a book like a woman's cunt. He smirked then closed the distance between them. His hands covered hers, holding the book steady and he took a deep breath. His eyes slipped closed.  
"Paper, ink, leather. Whoever wrote this book sacrificed time, energy, love, passion, blood, sweat and tears. They created life. They've become gods among men."  
His eyes opened slowly. Their mouths hovered close to each other. "You're quite the surprise, doll." He snapped the book closed then his hand moved to the back of her neck lightning fast. His mouth covered hers, taking in the surprised gasp. He expected her to stiffen, to fight. Her supplication took him by surprise. He surged forward, his tongue separating her lips in her a broad stroke.  
The book fell from her grasp, clattering to their feet. Her hands flew to his hair and his to her ass, pulling her body flush against his. Her moan answered his grunt. He walked her back to the table, urging on her onto it. More books clattered to the floor. Their kiss broke and he trailed hot, eager kisses along her jaw to her ear. He lifted her and set her down with the thump.  
She opened her legs for him to slot between. His mouth trailed down her throat to her collarbone, pulling soft sighs and whimpers from her. Her breasts heaved with every heaving breath she took. Her fingers in his hair tugged hard, drawing a groan from him.  
"Who are you?" Her breathless made his stiffening cock jump.  
"I think you know."  
"What do you want?"  
"To give you whatever you desire, doll." He ripped her shirt at the collar, his large hands claiming her breasts.  
"Are you an incubus?"  
He laughed. "No, doll baby, I'm no incubus. Just a demon." Her abrupt whimper at his pet name for her curled his lips into a smile. "I can feel it in you. All you have to do is ask." He jerked her forward to the edge of the table. His tongue and teeth marked her breasts before he ripped the bra between her breasts.  
"I want every book in this room."  
"It's yours."  
"And this house."  
"Yours, baby doll." He drew her hips up against his, grinding his captive throbbing cock against her soaked cunt. The seam of her jeans pressed into her dripping pussy, darkening the crotch of her jeans. His hand closed on the waistband of her jeans. The button popped off with a jerk of his hand. The sound of the zipper made her shiver, her nipples pulling tighter. "Is that all?"  
"Just one more thing..."  
She braced her hands on the table and lifted her hips. He tugged the jeans and her panties down her legs, tossing them aside. She perched on the edge of the table, bared before him. Steve began kissing up her thighs, starting at her knees. "Yes, doll baby, anything. Anything you want is yours."  
Her dark, kiss swollen lips curled into a diabolical grin then fell away as his mouth covered her mound with a sucking kiss. He sucked her pussy lips into his mouth, tasting her dew. "You, Steve. I want you..."  
He grinned against her. "I thought you'd never ask." He plunged his fingers into her needy core. Echo's back arched as pleasure shot through her. She fell back, knocking more books to the floor. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened in a continuous string of moans. Her fingers in his hair tightened, holding him close against her cunt. He moans as he lapped at her pulsing little clit. "Cum for me, doll and we'll seal the deal. Cum all over my face, pretty little one." His lips suctioned around her clit, his tongue flicking and licking. His fingers twisted up as they pumped in and out her, hitting her sweet her spot.  
"Oh fuck! Oh god! Oh fuck!" He could feel her release trembling. His eyes flashed black and his power surged through him. "Steve!" She screamed, gripping his hair tight and thrusting her cunt into his face. Her orgasm hit her hard, squirting her release all over his fingers, his mouth and chin.  
Steve stood, tugging the snug shirt over his head. His black eyes devoured her greedily as she panted in the afterglow of her release. He unbuckled his belt, memorizing every detail of her body. He popped the button of his slacks. Her flushed face and parted lips. The zipper barely lowered halfway before he shoved boxers and jeans down to the floor. Her blushing, heaving chest, her nipples so painfully hard. He toed off his shoes and stepped out of the jeans. Her belly caving with each breath. And finally her glistening cunt, dripping her juices to the wooden floor off the edge of the table.  
He lined himself up, brushing his cockhead through her pussy lips. She opened for him like a flower as he pushed inside. Her eyes flashed open as she cried out. He grabbed her hips with bruising force and thrust inside her. Her keen of pleasure made him groan. He leaned over her, his hips snapping hard and fast.  
Steve's arms trembled with his weakening control. Her legs wrapped around his thighs, her body writhing under him as he met him thrust for thrust. He saw the helpless desire in her eyes as he stared down at her, his own as black as sin. He kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She whined, tasting herself on his tongue. Her nails marked his back, perfuming the air with the scent of copper pennies. He grunted, losing all control.  
He drew back, pulling her lip between his teeth. He tasted the sweet iron of her blood on his tongue. Somewhere inside him he knew this wasn't right. He wasn't an incubus. He didn't have to fuck her. But he had wanted to. Something about her drew him. The pressure in his legs and balls grew. "Cum for me one more time, doll baby. One more."  
Echo reached up to hang onto his wrists. The table groaned with each powerful thrust, raining more books to the floor. His spine stiffened, his thrusts becoming erratic. He angled his hips just right and she threw her head back, screaming her pleasure as he hit her sweet spot. "Fuck, Steve...I'm gonna cum. Oh god..."  
"This house and everything in it."  
"Yes!" Her body clamped around his as fucked her into a second orgasm. He grunted and stuttered. He was right there, his mind fogged with possessing her, belonging to her in this moment. Her hands tightened on his wrists. "Including you."  
"Deal!" The pressure broke and he came with a cry. Her delicate hands on his wrists felt like silken shackles. The fireplace erupted with a hell fire, bathing the lovers in light and shadow. Thunder boomed outside, followed by a flash of lightning.  
Steve's forehead dropped to hers. He noticed the satisfied little smirk on her pretty face. The fog of passion and pleasure lifted from this normally level-headed, calculated demon. He pulled away from her and stumbled, dropping to the floor.  
"What have you- what have you done?" He panted. Echo slipped off the table and crawled over him.  
"Didn't you feel it, Steve?" She leaned into him, touching his face. "The draw between us. You were drawn to put that flyer in my door. I was drawn to come here. I was drawn to this room. And you were drawn to the deal."  
"How?"  
Her fingertips played over his devastatingly handsome face, her open lips. "My bookstore isn't just rare and vintage, Steve." She smiled wickedly as she crawled into his lap. "It's an -occult- bookstore." His eyes widened in realization. She'd known what he was.  
"You summoned me."  
She shrugged. "In an indirect way."  
His shock began to wear off. By their deal sealed with cum and blood, he found himself impressed even enamored with the cunning little human on his lap. "You devilish girl."  
She giggled. "I always wanted a pet."  
"Oh doll baby, I'm no pet." He grinned. In a blink, he had her on her belly, ass against his crotch. His hands skimmed her ribs, drawing the delicious little giggle from her again. He thrust his still hard cock inside her of, cutting the giggles to moans. Maybe eternal bondade to this minx wouldn't be such a bad thing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473989) by [Sinistretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile)




End file.
